Breast Cancer is one of the major cancers affecting women with an estimated 200,000 new cases of invasive breast cancer in the US during 20101. Although mortality rates have declined over the past decade, this disease still accounts for nearly 40,000 deaths annually1. PTEN deficient breast cancers show poor prognosis with a high rate of metastasis to distant organs. An important barrier to progress in treating this disease is the lack of effective drugs that attack cancer cells without harming the surrounding normal tissue. Cancer treatments that target differences in the molecular makeup of cancer cells show great promise, but these therapies are often limited because the molecular target is not uniformly present in an affected population. For example some breast cancers can be treated with herceptin, but this drug is only effective in the 15-20% of breast cancers that show amplification of HER22,3. An important approach to overcoming such an obstacle is to define additional therapeutic targets to treat a broader set of the affected population, either alone or in combination with existing treatments.